Hope
Hope is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Heroes Alliance/Heroes Alliance Forever. TEASER: In a shocking turn of events, Gwen Stacy was killed by the Green Goblin, and Spider-Man got angry as he kills the Goblin for what he's done. But to make matters worst, Peter Parker decides to quit the Heroes Alliance and give up being Spider-Man leaving everyone shocked. With Doc Ock and Mysterio's plan to take over New York, will this be the end of the Heroes Alliance? Find out now.... PLOT: Everyone is saddened that Spider-Man left the Heroes Alliance and revealed his secret to the public. If things weren't bad enough, Doc Ock and Mysterio celebrate Spider-Man's absence by letting numerous of his foes attack Midtown, kidnap those he cares, and activate a force-field trap around the Watchtower so no one can help out. Only Josh Holo, Tommy Oliver, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are our last hope. And everyone tries to convince him to be Spidey again. CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as VictoryGreymon Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker Scott McCord as Yang, Yuck Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Justin Long as Xandir the Warrior/Josh Holo Corey Burton as Computer X, Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius, Captain Hook, Additional Voices Jason David Frank as Black Dino Ranger/Tommy Oliver Maurice LaMarche as J. Jonah Jameson, Additional Voices Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhino/Alex O'Hirn, Bluto, Robbie Robertson, Additional Voices Matthew Mercer as Shocker/Herman Schultz Fred Tatasciore as Megamo, Hulk/Bruce Banner Tara Strong as Mary Jane Watson, Twilight Sparkle, Additional Voices Jeffrey Combs as Mysterio/Quentin Beck William H. Macy as Norman Osborn Scott Menville as Harry Osborn, Additional Voices June Foray as Aunt May Grey DeLisle as Liz Allen, Additional Voices Steve Blum as Electro/Max Dillon, Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff Treat Williams as Hydro-Man/Morrie Bench Frank Welker as Uncle Ben INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: * More heroes (Still too many to name...) TRIVIA: * Aunt May, J. Jonah Jameson, Mary Jane Watson, Robbie Robertson, and Liz Allen now know that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. And strangely enough, they trust him. * J. Jonah Jameson ends his obsession with Spider-Man, for good. * Spider-Man rejoins the Heroes Alliance. QUOTES: * "Everyone you knew is in danger. It's not you, it's those thugs taking advantage of your emotions." -Josh Holo * There is no hope left for me, or anyone. I'm not going to become Spider-Man again and put Mary Jane's life including others in danger. -Peter Parker * "Even in the darkest of moments, there are times you just can't give in." -Tommy Oliver * We know the truth, Peter. And I want you to become Spider-Man & also rejoin the Heroes Alliance...this is where you and I belong. -Mary Jane * "I was wrong to judge people just because they wear masks. Now, I realize that my obsession with Spider-Man got me into this mess. Please, Peter. Put it on. Do this for my wife." -J. Jonah Jameson * "Peter, you're Spider-Man now, and the whole world needs you now. Uncle Ben will be very proud of you." -Aunt May * Thank you, guys...for making be believe again as Spider-Man. Now let's stop Doc Ock & Mysterio. -Peter Parker * Welcome back to the Heroes Alliance, Spider-Man. You managed to stop both enemies and prove to yourself that you can make a difference. -Optimus Prime * From now on, I will always will be Spider-Man, no matter what. -Peter Parker Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes